


利兹的世界

by imaginebear



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: 其实是锤基。西部世界au啦。设定是乐园中接待员们所处时期类似莎士比亚时期，所以标题用了伊丽莎白的昵称。Thor设定为客人（本身是一名演员），loki是机器人接待员。尽量简短，且he。





	利兹的世界

Thor刚从船上下来的时候，天灰蒙蒙的，看起来马上就要下雨了似得。他不得不裹紧自己的斗篷，有些哀怨的随着人潮往城市中心走去。

Fandral虽然强行拖着THOR买了票，但由于身体原因他无法前来，所以不得不放了THOR的鸽子。

“找点乐子，放松一下自己。大明星。”他是这么说的。他说这话的时候，正躺在病床上输液——原因是他不小心吃了不新鲜的鱼生，肠胃出了点毛病。不过话说回来，谁都知道这位风流成性的公子哥是什么意思——但thor才不想那么做。要知道，作为一位公众人物，洁身自好是必须的。可是来到这里之后谁也不会认得他。这也不失为一件好事。

Thor本身是认识史塔克工业的老板托尼史塔克的。托尼表示这个游戏绝对乐趣非凡，并且为thor免费升级为vip票，他这才没有弃了票回老家当宅男。

即便是这个天气，仍旧有剧团在演出——这引起了thor的注意。他们一定是真的热爱这个才会这样做，又或者是只能挑到这样的时间。他们需要先积累足够的人气，才能慢慢的往上爬，就像自己一样。

这个时代显然舞台上不允许女性存在，所以当然那唯一的女性侍者也由男性扮演。不过通常来讲这不应该由成年男性扮演，除非这个剧团真的很缺少人手，没什么学徒工。

可以看得出那是一位纤瘦的男性，所以即便他身高出挑也被套上了女仆的裙子。他坐在台阶上，一双长腿缩在裙摆里。微卷的金色长发下是一张漂亮的小巧的脸。

如果不是这夸张的妆容，他应该更美。Thor这样想。他的绿眼睛仿佛最昂贵的宝石。

当然这里的每个人都是很“值钱”的，thor懂得。可不知为何，他总觉得那绿色的眼睛像妖魔的宝物，勾走了他的灵魂。

不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得自己好像看到那个演员冲着自己笑了起来。他笑着是很温柔的，但也很有气质。thor觉得他一定是落魄的贵族。Thor是绝对不会允许这样一个人站在几千号平民的面前，承受可能存在的各种风险的。但那就是他的人生，thor无权干涉。

可thor定睛去看的时候，他已经谢幕完毕，在收拾东西准备离开了。对thor来讲他并不是很高，但实际上他绝对要高于一般人。他摘下金色的假发，可对thor来讲那一头的黑发同样耀眼。

Thor目送他和他的同伴们穿过人群离开这个广场。他呆滞的站在那里停了几秒，直到听到自己肚子的叫声才决定找个地方解决自己的晚饭。

为什么要在下午来到这个地方呢，他也不知道。

最后Thor在小旅店度过了来到这里的第一个夜晚。他睡的并不踏实，满脑子都是自己经历的那些烂事。他拒绝了女士们露骨的邀请，理由是他在等人。

他也不知道自己等谁，非要为“他等待的人”下个定义的话，大概是那个广场上遇见的演员吧。

第二天清晨，他下了楼准备吃点早餐。而他在这里看到了昨天的那个人。

卸了妆之后他看起来要清秀的多。看得出他非常擅长与人打交道，毕竟宗师的旅店的费用可不是他这样的人负担得起的。

但他为什么还要在那里表演呢？Thor一边想一边走着，等他回过神的时候才发现，自己已经走到了那个男人的身边。

Thor第一次感到这么尴尬，他觉得自己就像个高中社团里面呆滞但又想追学长的新手。但幸好他还来得及拐到旁边的座位上去。不过那个男人确实也盯着他在看。

“今天天气还不错，哈？”确实，虽然昨天看起来像是要下雨了一样，但今天难得的放晴了。

“是啊，这里的早餐也不错。”

他们对于外乡人似乎并不排斥——几番交谈之后他们愉快的交换了名字。

那个人叫loki。Thor把这个名字暗自记在脑海中。Loki吃过早餐就离开了旅店，thor暗自目送他离开。

“看吧——他这样的人，就算他真的不交旅费我也乐意让他在这里住。”那个被称作宗师的男人突然笑嘻嘻的凑了过来，坐在thor的对面。莫名的，thor对这家伙有些反感。

“不过其实他按时交钱，真让人惊讶。”他自顾自的说着，脸上蓝色的油彩也跟着他的表情扭曲到一起，就好像他真的很伤心似得。Thor不敢想，如果loki没有钱会发生些什么了。

Thor之后也走了出去，试图在这个混乱的乐园里找到些什么新奇的东西——老实来说这里并不是完全被设定为某个时代，毕竟在过去同性恋等话题是完全被禁止的，可这里不是这样。

所以说，这就是个合理的供人们找乐子的地方。Thor甚至还看到一个自己认识的富翁正在偷别人的东西——要不是签署了保密协议，他真的想把这件事捅给报社。

“约顿海姆剧团招募演员喽！”一个高大的，穿着戏服的白人将海报贴在广场的中央。Thor也凑过去看了看。大体上就是他们剧团在招募罗密欧的演员，欢迎次日去某地面试之类的。那地点也是个公园，估计面试之后他们还有另一场剧要演。

有些人在感慨，毕竟他们都喜欢loki，可是能通过他的考试的人并不多，况且准备时间太短了。但在这个时代——或者说仿造那个时代建立的世界里，谁能给你那么多时间准备？还好thor本身的台词功底就很出色。他认真的准备了台词，希望第二天能通过考试。

 

Thor在当天夜里收到了一张纸条，那是由一个有着漂亮金色长发的小鬼送来的。

“给您，先生。”他送到了东西就逃也似的跑掉了。

\----就是你了。

那上面用相当华丽的字体这样写着。

Thor突然觉得自己是精灵球里的宝可梦，驯兽师面对着一排精灵球，说，就是你了皮卡丘，我们相伴终生——

好像有什么地方错位了。Thor晃了晃脑袋，安稳的躺下睡觉了。

第二天毫无悬念，thor成为了男主罗密欧。他人艳羡的目光下，他走上前去，握住了loki的手。

“这里应该有一个拥抱。”loki用仅有他二人能听到的声音说道。所以thor立即就抱了上去。

Loki特地请了假，与thor花了一整天的时间磨合。他穿着裙子站在阳台上轻轻倚着栅栏与站在下面的thor对台词。

“上午就到这里，我们还有别的事情要去做。”loki扯掉假发认真的宣布。他从幕布后绕回地面，转过身去示意thor帮他处理这条裙子。

“你这个工作不是很...忙么？少演一场会少赚很多钱的样子。”Thor问。

“你看我像是缺钱的样子？”

“那你为什么还在这里？”thor帮loki脱下裙子，不解的问到。

“该明白的时候你就会明白了。现在，你到底还要不要跟我去看亚尔夫剧团的哈姆雷特？”loki撸了把自己被汗湿的黑发，笑问他。

Thor自然不会拒绝这种邀请。他就看着loki在后台又换上了一身低调但讲究的服装——与在餐馆看到他时他穿的那身属于相同的色系，但明显有着点异域的风格。

那件衣服的内里绣着一个深蓝色的家徽，thor瞧见了，但什么都没有说。

他们就坐在中层的位置上。相对下层的无序和混乱，这里显然要让人好受不少。下层的场地充其量也就是为平民的消遣而设置，而这里的人更多的则是在欣赏。

“你应该从别人那里学到点东西，thor。我可不只是带你出来玩的。”loki神秘兮兮的笑了起来。可thor真的不觉得他是在说这个王子的复仇过程。Thor这样想着，正好错过了身旁两位贵族少女的拥吻。

他根本就没看到这点。他只注意到loki的白眼了。

第二天他们的戏剧如约开演。有那么一瞬间，thor真的觉得自己是罗密欧——人类与接待员必然是属于对立层面的，毕竟人类来到这里更多的是带给他们伤害——thor见到很多人对接待员们并不好。可如果相爱的话，那么又没有人能阻止他们。

实际上Loki还是有点分量的，当他握着一块代表着血液的红绸倒在自己身上时，躺在地上的thor这样想到。但也绝非超过了他的承受范畴。

他觉得loki这样挺好的。他也是独立的个体——但Thor希望他属于自己。

\----他们的死亡是悲剧的终结。

Thor偏过头去，看着与自己一起谢幕的loki，陷入沉思。

可我实在无法想象，记不得我的你。

每位接待员都会在乐园重启时被清除记忆，这是史塔克公司董事会成员瓦尔基里明确的告诉他们的。可她也说了，有一种情况你们不必如此。

Thor瞄了眼自己的手链，暗自下了某种决心。

Thor跟着剧团在城市中四处游走。其他的成员有时也像嘲笑loki一样嘲笑他——但thor知道这不是带着恶意的。因为他们真的会帮loki躲避那些不必要的麻烦。有一次，他们甚至撞见马匹身上烙着那个家徽的马队。

那时，thor就知道loki出身显赫了。

Loki并不涉足于那些非法的行当。但他有时的确会去碰碰运气——出色的计算能力使他在纸牌游戏中保持着常胜将军的地位。但他也不会赢得太多，基本上只是维持日常的开销。

不能一下子把绵羊的皮都剥下来了呀。Loki是这么说的。

他才不是个可怜的柔弱的小公子呢。Thor想。至少他自己完全没办法在纸牌游戏中赢那么多。

“你也会很讨厌劳非公爵的。”谈及身世时，loki这么对thor说到。

“为什么？”

“他想让我去娶奥丁家的长女，海拉。她很优秀，但我严重怀疑她会找个机会杀了我和我的哥哥。她太想要追逐权力了。”

Thor想到了自己的姐姐，她也叫海拉。她自己扛着整家安保公司，也很厉害。但她曾经吓到过托尼。thor想，可能这个游戏角色的设置就是报复她了。

也许，他就只是喜欢这些东西而已。戏剧，舞台，流浪的生活。他不属于那个领养了他的家庭，况且绝大多数贵族都会把懦弱的次子当作备份看待。而他会在这个剧团，则是因为这个剧团里大多数人与他有着相同的血统。

他们来自于东方的某个国度——当然这是相对于这座城市瓦尔哈拉说的。

Thor决定委婉的告诉loki某些事实。他真的无法相信这样灵动的人完全由代码构造。

“loki，你知道我...”

“你是个外乡人。”loki说道。“我们管九月花号上下来的人这么叫。据说你们来自殖民地，可我不是很相信。”

“某种程度上讲，我们确实是外乡人。我们来自一个很不一样的地方，并且我们之中的大多数打心底里不认为你们和我们一样。”thor这样说道。

“可我爱你。”

“我知道。”

可我也知道你终会离开，这里是留不下外乡人的。

“你还会回到这里来吗？”好听的男声里透着深深的不舍。THOR即将登上离去的船只——前往他的“故土”，也许一去不回。

“我会回来的。”thor认真答道。

“我会带你回家。”

但哪个又是真实的世界呢？在这里Thor卸掉了所有的面具，他只是thor。而离开了这里他会扣上他的面具，成为人群中最耀眼的存在。他是最了不起的演员之一，他的外形震惊世人，他是整个世界的少男少女追捧的对象，可他唯独不是loki的thor。

——我不是很相信。

Loki的苦笑里很明显带着这样的内容。可他还是接过了Thor的项链和那个翠绿色的胸针。

“这是我家传下来的小玩意，我想也许它会更适合你。”

最终，thor花了高价买了这个在乐园之中扮演落魄的贵族，青年演员loki角色的机器人。毕竟，售卖机器人也是史塔克公司的经营项目之一—

“亲爱的，你还乐意于回到这里来吗？”金发男人偏过头去看着身边的男伴。他衣着华丽，像是个年轻有为的贵族。

“人们总该对故乡怀着思念之情。”他眯起一双绿眼睛笑道。

Loki仍热爱戏剧。机器人虽然不能胜任表演一类的活动，但他仍可在图书馆和学校等场所寻到自己的位置。所以他获得了一份工作——thor帮他找工作的初衷也是想他有些事情做而已。

“烧死那个女人！她是会带来灾难的巫师！”士兵和牧师的哀号引发了骚乱。Loki和thor抬头望去，看到一位骑士正护着身后裹着红色斗篷的女子。可这位骑士的银白铠甲已经被血污染的变了色，鲜血汩汩从接缝处流出。

他不行了，马上就要倒下了。Thor这样想。Loki握紧了他的手，thor这才想到，纵使loki记忆之中在这个世界里摸爬滚打多年，可他还是没见过这样的景象。

“不！！！！”那女子尖叫起来。Thor注意到，她面前的骑士终于支撑不住，靠在了她的身上。

她摘下了手套。她把它扔了出去——瞬间它燃起了烈火。它落在士兵们中间，再一次引起了骚乱。她跌跌撞撞的冲出人群向港口跑去，一会儿便没了踪影。

 

*设定为如果顾客将他们的项链和其他物品留给机器人，那么就说明他准备购买这个机器人了。而一旦卖出一台机器人，乐园相应的故事线会做调整。所以原本一开始thor遇到loki的“约顿海姆剧团”故事线在他们第二次回来时被改造为红衣女巫和银白骑士的逃亡故事线。（其实是红银兄妹啦！并不是cp喔。）


End file.
